


Camp Gabriel

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to organize a camp and meet Gabriel. He seduces you and you two have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Jillean for her inspiration for this one.

Camp Gabriel

By:L.R. Bare

 

Rated:Mature

 

Pairings:Gabriel/Reader

 

You felt weird . Here you were a grown woman helping out at a camp for kids. Actually you were helping a friend of yours who usually helped out. She could not make it this year. You went in for a week to help organize things before the kids came in. 

The story with you was this. You are a divorced mother of two . Your kids however went for the summer with their dad. So you were bored out of your mind. 

 

You meet a few of the counselors and was told the director of the camp would be around soon. Later after you do a few things you go down by the docks and have a drink with your feet in the water. 

 

You hear someone whistling behind you. You turn to see a man with Gold hair and whiskey eyes. You can see that in the moonlight. It had suddenly got dark on you. 

"I guess you are the new lady who is going to help us out this year huh?" He asked

"Yeah that would be me." You say as he sits beside you and grabs a wine cooler from your stash. 

"So you the only one brave enough to be down here at this time?" He asks then he remembers something and extends his hand "I am Gabriel. I own this camp" 

You extend you hand too and feel how firm his handshake is. "I am Y/n" You say 

 

He smiles at you "Wow I did not expect such a good looking woman to come here usually they send us old ladies and teens. It is refreshing to see someone around my age. I know you are younger than me but still." He says taking in all that is you. 

You do not feel pretty or even beautiful. You feel ok about yourself. When you divorced a year ago you lost a few pounds. You still do not feel good about yourself. You blush. "Thank you I appreciate that" You say. You figure he is just being nice. 

You look at him as he just drinks his wine cooler. He is so handsome what would he even see in you. You think. He then turns to you and says "Wow it is a really pretty night. I wonder where everyone is?" He asks. 

 

"A few of them said something about going into town for the evening. They felt it was creepy out here. They said something about ghosts." You say. You had heard all the rumors and thought them to be silly. 

 

"Aren't you scared?" Gabriel asks you. 

"Nope the only thing that scared me was my ex and I divorced his ass." You say. 

Gabriel smiles "I take it that was a bad relationship?" He asks

"Yep" You say not wanting to elaborate about it. 

He just smiles and nods his head. "Yeah I have had a few bad relationships myself" He says. 

You feel the breeze blow and you shiver . He takes his jacket and wraps it around you. 

"Thank you" You say drinking the rest of your drink. "I am sure it would look bad if I stumbled out of here. So I think I might just leave now." You say getting up. 

"Please do not leave you are the only one here and I do not feel like being alone right now" He says

You sit back down and he hands you another drink. He even opens it for you. You nod. 

"You know most of these people are jerks to me" He says "They think I am too young to run this place"

"Wait how old are you?" I ask looking at him and thinking maybe he is younger than I thought. 

He smiles raising his eyebrows and drinks his drink. "I am older than you my dear" He says to you. 

You smile and he winks at you. You look around to see if there is another woman there. No he winked at you. He gets up and holds out his hand. "Hey it is still early. You want to come to my cabin and talk a little more. I got Tv." He says. You get up and you two go to his cabin. 

You make small talk telling him things like where you are from and how old your kids are. You notice he never says anything really about himself. 

As you get to the cabin you notice it is right by yours. "Hey that will come in handy for when I have to leave. I can just stumble out of your cabin into mine." You say.

He smiles and says "Who says I am going to let you leave?" 

You get this scared feeling as you walk in when you heard that "What" You say

He then pulls you to him and his lips are on yours. It feels good. And you notice he smells like candy. He slides his tongue into your mouth. You feel so very light. His hands are all over you. And he pushes you up against the couch. He then pushes you on it. He falls with you and you land lightly. Like something made you drift or were you just imagining that?. 

He continues with his seduction. He kisses down your neck you moan and pull his hair. At this point you want him so bad it hurts. He comes back up to your mouth and you kiss for what seems a long time. Then you fall asleep. You thought for sure it would lead to sex but. You smell his awesome smell before you drift off. 

***********************************

You wake up in your own cabin and look around. He must have carried you back. You jump into another outfit and head for the showers. You notice his door and blinds are down. Another person come up . She is Sally. She is taking a shower too. She works in organizing too. 

"So did you meet the owner. He is weird huh?" Sally says

"I thought he was nice." You say and daydream alittle about the kissing you two did. 

"Yeah he looks young and too young to own this place. He usually hangs out at night when it is spooky. I stay in town because of that . Most of us do. I was surprised you stayed here. What you never heard of horror movies?" Sally says. She is quite a bit older than me so I get why she might be spooked. 

I dry off. I feel weird and look around I feel like somebody's watching me. Sally dries off and leave quick. We have alot to do. 

I get dressed and go back to the office. We are working to 5pm and then when Sally is about to leave with Steve another office guy and counselor. Gabriel comes in bringing coffee. 

"Hey folks. How are you?" Gabriel says and gives me a smile and wink. 

"We are about to leave boss. Y/N do you want to come with us?" Steve asks. 

"No she is staying with me. I have a few other things for her to do." Gabriel says. 

"Ok bye Y/n" they call out to you. 

You both watch as they leave. You feel butterflies in your tummy like you know as soon as they leave . Gabriel and you will be doing something fun. 

Gabriel turns to you and asks "Do you want to go swimming?" 

You laugh then you nod. You go and put on your suit and meet him out at the dock. 

He has his jeans and t-shirt on though. 

"Where is your suit?" You ask

He looks at you up and down "wow" He says

You smile . Then he takes off his shoes and shirt. Then his pants and then yep his boxers. You blush as he dives in to the lake with nothing on. Good thing you guys were all alone there. He swims to the dock in the middle of the lake. You watch him glide through the water with ease. 

You jump in and it is cooler than you thought. You swim out and he is already at the dock and helps you up when you get there. You blush and try to not look at his gifted parts but damned if you can not help yourself. 

He laughs and says "You see something you like?" 

You blush and he then dives back into the water and splashes you until go in with him. 

He pulls you to him when you jump in. His lips are on yours and you seems to return to where you left off last night. 

"We need to go. It is getting dark. I try not to be out in the water at night." Gabriel says and you two swim back. He dresses quick and you both go back to his cabin. 

He puts on music. He pours wine. 

You smile and wonder is he trying to seduce you? 

He then then look at you with them butterscotch eyes. As he hands you your glass of wine. You sit down and he sits next to you. 

"So I have got you for a week?" He says

You laugh and say "Yeah I guess" 

You put down your wine and his lips come upon you quick. It is like you two can not be in the same room without touching. His tongue dives into your mouth again. This time His lips do not linger or make you kiss a long time. He wastes no time and his lips kiss down your neck and then his hands push your suit top off and massage your nipples which makes you moan. Soon his lips and tongue take over and you curve your back to his embrace. 

Your hands push his head into your breasts. You hear him moan also. His hair is still wet and it feels so good. The cabin has fans but it is still hot . His hands go down to your bottoms and slide into them. His fingers find your core they plunge into it. 

You moan his name "oooo Gabriel" You moan 

His hands pull down your bottoms and his lips and tongue make their way down. The feeling of his tongue and fingers in you is too much and you feel waves of passion hit you. No one had ever made you feel this good. 

"Please Gabriel I want you now" You beg. He is too busy. He wants to torture you . You think then he kisses his way up you. He flips you on to him and pushes you into him. 

He moans "ooo my Y/N" Then he dives deeper into you which makes you see stars. You get lost in your passion. When you come down you hear him moan and then you both ride the waves in together. . 

He cuddles close to you. "You know this week is going to be awesome" He says. You smile and then kiss him again. He is right. That week is awesome. Who knew you would like Camping?


End file.
